1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an access point (AP) and a mobile station in a wireless communication system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current wireless communication system provides a nomadic service using, for example, an industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) band. The ISM band is a frequency band that is used for communication in a limited location by generating radio energy for industrial use, scientific use, medical use, home use, and other similar uses.
However, in the case of the ISM band, a path loss phenomenon is relatively serious and straightness is also relatively strong. Therefore, signals may not be transmitted at a desired level to a distant mobile station, a mobile station that is located in an area blocked by walls, and the like. In particular, an error frequently occurs during a process of transmitting a control message, such as a beacon message, a request to send (RTS) message, a clear to send (CTS) message, and the like.
To solve the above problems, the control message may be transmitted using the lowest level of a modulation and coding set (MCS). However, a channel occupancy time may significantly increase and thus a message transmission efficiency may be relatively deteriorated. The lowest level of the MCS is also referred to as the most robust MCS.
Also, to solve the above problems, supporting multi-channels for the ISM band in the wireless communication system may be considered. However, since a duplicate control message must be transmitted for each channel, the transmission efficiency of all channels may be reduced.